The Battle After Middle Earth
by Severussnape1984
Summary: Andriel Evenstar comes to Hogwarts to help teach Professors and their students to defend themseles when the battle comes to fight against the Dark Lord, Voldemort. Severus has been deeply fallen in love with her ever since she has arrived. Although he wants to marry her and be with her for the rest of his life.
1. Chapter 1

The Life after Middle Earth: By Lindsey Harding-O'Brien (Birth name, not married name.) Severussnape1984 Harry Potter/The Lord of the Rings Romance/Adventure Rated M

Introduction: Crossover stories: Harry Potter Series and The Lord of the Rings Trilogy. This story is called: The Life After Middle Earth. It took place after the battle of Middle Earth, after the defeat of the Dark Lord Sauron in Mordor. An Elven princess, Andriel Evenstar, the daughter of Lord Elrond of Rivendell / Imladris who had went through a time portal to a new demention / the new world, told by Gandalf the White, who had also had faught and was also accepted in invitation into Hogwarts by the Headmaster of the school, Albus Dumbledore. Andriel meets Professor Severus Snape and he falls in love with her deeply. A new battle had came to Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Vlodemort wants Hogwarts for himself, (Of course in ruins.) killing innocents who refuse to be on his side and he knew of the prophecy of Andriel Evenstar of Rivendell / Imladris, and also Harry Potter to kill him. Hopefully the light side would win. What will happen then?

I am using a translation of speaking the Elven language. When I write the Elven language, I will translate it in parenthesis to know what they meant in English.

Chapter 1: Prologue: After the Battle of Middle Earth:

During the battle for Middle Earth at the Black Gate of Mordor, the last stand, before the defeat of Mordor and the Dark Lord, Sauron, the daughter of Lord Elrond of Rivendell / Imladris, Andriel Evenstar still had fought well and other people were fighting for their lives, fighting against the 10,000 orcs, fell beasts with the 8 Nazgul Ringwraiths and about a few trolls at the Black Gate. They are are all fight for Middle Earth to defend it from all the evil around them. All the world of men had been saved in Middle Earth. Right after the defeat of Sauron and the evil tainted land of Mordor, Elves, men, Wizards and Dwarves, The Great Eagles, even the Ents (Tall living trees.) were very glad that the evil that had risen in the east in Mordor was no more and they had traveled back to Minas Tirith, so Aragorn could became king. Aragorn's real name, known as King Elessar. Eomer was now king of Rohan after Eowyn and Eomer's Uncle, King Theoden of Rohan had died in passing, killed by the Witch King of Angmar.

After the Ceremony at Minas Tirith and Aragorn married Arwen, Andriel's older sister. Andriel was very glad to see Arwen alive and well. Everyone gathered in a crowd, conserving with everyone around as Gandalf the White looked at Andriel and walked over to her through the crowd and smiled at her. "Lady Andriel, ti is very good to see you again." Gandalf slightly bowed in greeting. Andriel smiled "I do believe that you are expected to another demention." Andriel frowned a bit. "There is a new battle to come there very soon. You are very powerful, but not powerful enough to return here to Middle Earth." Andriel frowned even more. "Although you do have the unlimited magic to help you to defend yourself, because, like I said before, there is another war coming in this new time demention and new world." Gandalf told Andriel sadly as he patted her shoulder gently in a friendly gesture. She curtly nodded in understanding, but sadly.

"Understood, Mithrandier. (Friend of wizard or being.)" Andriel nodded to Gandalf and smiled sadly. Andriel was going to miss them very much.

In the crowd, Lord Elrond turned and looked at her and walked over to Andriel, putting his hands on her shoulders, embraced her into his arms, pulled back to look at her and smiled. "Mara mesta. Alamene, namarie, Andriel. (Good journey, go with my blessing and farewell.)" Elrond said to Andriel.

Andriel looked at Elrond and smiled sadly. "I will miss you and of all peoples of Middle Earth. Namarie, Atar. (Father.)" Andriel said to Elrond as she embraced him in his arms 1 last time and then turned to look at Gandalf, smiling.

"Andriel, you will be accompanied by 3 of the Great Eagles of the Misty Mountains, Beleram, Ecthelion and Berethor and they had helped us in aid through battle. Now, the new time demention portal is now waiting for you." Gandalf said, sadly, but he kept himself strong and he was going to miss her, including her father, Lord Elrond. 3 of the Great Eagles, Beleram, Ecthelion and Berethor were waiting patiently for Andriel. The portal was now becoming larger for Andriel and the 3 Great Eagles to go through now. Gandalf will see Andriel in times of great need.

Andriel smiled sadly and looked at Lord Elrond. "I will miss you, Atar and I know that I am not powerful enough to return home here, but I will have the 3 of the Great Eagles to accompany me before and after this new battle in times of war." Andriel said. "Atar, how old will I be when I arrive to this new demention?" Andriel asked Lord Elrond, curiously. "I heard that the age difference, either older or younger when getting into this new time demention and new world. I was rather very curious."

"Andriel, you are exactly 1,500 years old, but when you arrive there, you will be at exactly the same age. Stay safe. Mara mesta and Namarie, Andriel." Elrond said, smiling sadly. Andriel curtly nodded and embraced Lord Elrond farewell in his arms once again and the last time. She then turned to call Beleram, Ecthelion and Berethor, the 3 of the Great Eagles to her, said and waved their goodbyes and farewells to the people and beings of all of Middle Earth and Andriel turned and looked at the portal as she hesitated for a moment, looked at the portal and then went through the portal to a new world and time demention. More like a time machine, but very different.

That was the last time, the people and beings of all of Middle Earth ever saw the 3 Great Eagles and Andriel Evenstar, daughter of Lord Elrond of Imladris/Rivendell alive and never seen her again.

They won't be able to return to Middle Earth for a very long time before and after the new battle coming in the new world.

SSAE SSAE SSAE SSAE

Mithrandier - Friend of wizard.  
Mara mesta - Good journey

Alamene - Go with my blessing

Namarie - Farewell

Atar - Father

A.N. Just so you remember this language. I am getting good at the Elven language. I think the schools should learn this as well.

Please review me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Coming to the New World:

Andriel Evenstar and the 3 Great Eagles of the Misty Mountains had have came through the new world and demention time portal, safe and sound in 1 piece to a new world, without any complications and being harmed in any way. Andriel and the Eagles looked around at their new surroundings. It was night time, but Andriel and the Eagles had excellent keen eyesight and radar.

She also had her 2 short swords on her back in their holsters, an Elven long sword on her left side in it's holster along her belt and a bow and arrows ready to fight. She was ready than ever to fight again just in case when something or someone unpleasant came. Something like intruders for an example.

Andriel looked at the Eagles, alarmed and on guard. "Beleram, I wonder where we are at. I do not know this new world what so ever. It has some odd looking trees. These trees looked like the ones in Fangorn Forest, Back in Middle Earth. What do you think, Beleram?" Andriel asked.

The 3 Great Eagles were on guard, checking their surroundings. Beleram, Ecthelion and Berethor were staying close to Andriel, guarding her at all costs just in case of intruders. "These trees are very odd indeed, Lady Andriel of Imladris. We must be on guard for something or someone unpleasant that comes." Beleram told Andriel, being watchful. Beleram, Ecthelion and Berethor continued to stay on guard and close to Andriel.

Then, all of a sudden, Andriel and the Eagles were all alerted and heard some footsteps that someone was coming. They heard footsteps coming towards them. Andriel looked at the Eagles, worriedly, keeping a close eye. "Beleram, Ecthelion and Berethor, take cover and do not make sounds to be heard of. I will hide in the trees and take cover and stay quiet." Andriel whispered, keeping her voice low.

The Eagles nodded in agreement and with that, she ran tiptoed quietly to the trees and climbed carefully to the top of the trees and the Great Eagles had spread their wings and went to hide for cover from who ever comes. Andriel was quietly well hidden in the trees from the people who walked by in the Forbidden Forest, wearing black robes and wands at the ready.

Death Eaters! There were 4 Death Eaters that Andriel had never seen them before in her whole entire life. This was very new to her in this new world and she did not know who they were actually. Gladly, the Eagles were close by to Andriel, who was watching the Death Eaters very closely.

'I wonder who these people are really. They certainly do not look like they are not very pleasant beings at all.' Andriel thought to herself as she looked at the Death Eaters, closely and had her bow and arrows at the ready just in case something happens, but being prepared for an attack if they attack her first.

Being born as an Elven princess and the daughter of Lord Elrond of Imladris/Rivendell, Andriel Evenstar had the great gift talents of healing wounds, healings to get rid of very venomous poisons, infections, the gift of foresight, a seer, a lot of awareness and when something was about to happen, or when someone comes near her presence and also had unlimited powerful magic within her that Gandalf had given her. She uses her hands for unlimited magic.

She especially had been well known for her wizardry throughout. She was an Elven princess like her older sister, Lady Arwen. They were very close to each other as family. Their mother and their younger sister was killed in battle in Middle Earth, ambushed by orcs and goblins near Moria 500 years back, protecting her children. She was ambushed by the Orcs, tortured and killed by them. Their mother taught her daughters how to fight during battles well.

Andriel now still wears her battle clothes. Some green and purple coloring to her clothing and wore brown boots, wearing a green cloak cape around her neck from Lady Galadriel of Lothlorien to keep from getting hurt and also from unfriendly eyes and had a small purse to carry healing ingredients with her when she heals someone in battle and also brought her Elven horn of Rivendell, in case of an emergency or calling for aid.

She had long, partially braided, wavy brown hair like Legolas, hazel brown eyes and a lot of battle scars on her body from previous battles that she had fought in and survived the wars.

Andriel was very thankful that The Dark Lord Sauron was now defeated once again, after the battle in Middle Earth when a Hobbit, Frodo Baggins destroyed the Ring of Power in the fires of Mount Doom in Mordor. Evil was now no more. diminished. Now there was a new battle coming to this new world that Andriel Evenstar was in.

This prophecy about her and the Dark Lord, Voldemort. Hopefully the light side would win this battle with Andriel and the 3 Great Eagles' help. She needed to find allies for this battle.

Andriel then heard someone. She heard 1 of the Death Eaters talk to the 3 others Death Eaters. There was Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, Theodore Nott and Gregory Goyle Sr right below Andriel. "Alright, the Dark Lord will want to hear what has been going on about this woman Elf in this prophecy that he was telling us all about. Including Potter. If she is here, he had told us to capture her and bring her alive to the Dark Lord unharmed. Do not torture her or do anything rash to her. The Dark Lord only wants the woman Elf's powers and dispose of her afterwards. Do you understand?" Bellatrix Lestrange asked to the other 3 Death Eaters, with a wicked smile on her face.

They all nodded in agreement in understanding, smiling evilly of planning to get Andriel. When Andriel looked at Lucius with the look on his face that he did not want to hurt the Elven Princess. What Andriel did not know was that Lucius Malfoy was a spy for the Order of the Phoenix, along with his son, Draco and his wife, Narcissa. He was never a spy for the Dark Lord, Voldemort.

Andriel and the 3 Great Eagles stayed quietly in the trees, looking and listening very carefully to every word that Bellatrix had just said to the other 3 Death Eaters. Andriel was more than surprised and shocked at this. 'I think that is why Mithrandier Gandalf had sent me here and this is what is about to come. What about this person said something about this prophecy?' Andriel asked and thought to herself.

Then the 4 Death Eaters walked to the outside of the Forbidden Forest and they Apparated back to the Malfoy Manor to talk with Voldemort about their future mission and task, to their Dark Lord. Then Andriel lowered her bow and arrows.

After the Death Eaters were gone, Andriel and the Eagles quietly climbed down from the trees and walked quickly and quietly outside of the forest and where the Black Lake was, right nearby Hogwarts. "Beleram, Ecthelion and Berethor, we must warn someone of these dangers that I am going to be in. Mithrandier Gandalf had told me 10 years back about a castle somewhere in this world and someone that he knows will help us when the need is great. We need all the help we can get. We must find allies to help us for the defense of this battle coming and we must press on to this castle and fly. I'm sure that someone is at this castle and will greet us there when we arrive there." Andriel said, still a little surprised of what Bellatrix said earlier, just before the Death Eaters apparated from the Forbidden Forest to Malfoy Manor about 30 minutes ago. The 3 Great Eagles agreed.

After she composed and calmed herself down from being shocked by all this was going on, Andriel walked over to Beleram and got onto his back, preparing to fly. Ecthelion and Berethor were close behind, also preparing to fly. "You all have, but to say the word and we will press on the to this castle, Lady Andriel of Imladris and I do hope someone will greet us there when we arrive there." Beleram told Andriel, Ecthelion and Berethor agreed with Beleram and with that, they had spread their wings and they flew into the air, over the Black Lake to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome To Hogwarts

Chapter 3: Welcome to Hogwarts, Lady Andriel:

The 3 Great Eagles and Andriel on Beleram's back, flying over the Black Lake and while they flew over the lake, they saw Hogwarts School castle. Andriel was intrigued and amazed at the same time by the structure of it and the way it was built. While flying over above ground, Andriel, Beleram, Ecthelion and Berethor had found a good spot to land in the Entrance Courtyard of Hogwarts.

As they landed, Headmaster Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore stood over by the Entrance door, waiting to greet her and expecting Andriel to arrive with the 3 Great Eagles. Albus was surprised as he saw such creatures, such as the 3 Great Eagles that Albus had never seen before. He had seen Hippogriffs, but never seen such creatures such as the Giant Eagles of the Misty Mountains.

Albus looked at Andriel and walked over to her and greeted her, smiling and looked at the Eagles. "You know something, I have had never seen these creatures before." Albus said then he looked at Andriel. "You must be Andriel Evenstar that Gandalf had mentioned to me about. I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Albus said as Andriel nodded in understanding then she put her hand on her chest and bowed her head in greeting.

"Mae govannen. It means well met in Elven."Andriel said as she smiled in a friendly gesture.

Albus raised his eyebrows and nodded in understanding.

Andriel looked up at Albus and continued. "Mithrandiar Gandalf has told me of the place in this world." Andriel said. Albus looked at her in confusion as he did not fully understand of what Andriel had meant by 'Mithrandiar' in Elven. Andriel saw this and she noticed Albus' confused look on his face by speaking in her native tongue, so Andriel chuckled and continued. "Oh, Mithrandiar means in Elven, friend of wizard or other beings." Andriel said.

Albus smiled and nodded in understanding. "Indeed. I do understand fully now. And I would like to learn of your native language sometime while you are here. It is very impressive to me to learn your language. Welcome to Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Lady Andriel of Rivendell and I did not expect the Eagles to come with you when you arrived." Albus said, looking at the 3 Great Eagles, surprised and impressed at the same time. 'These are very amazing creatures indeed. We may need them and very soon.' Albus thought to himself, smiling.

Andriel noticed Albus' fascination by looking at the Eagles and she smiled. "Headmaster Dumbledore, I would like to introduce you to The 3 Great Eagles of the Misty Mountains of Middle Earth, from my world. They are my friends, this is Beleram, Ecthelion and Berethor and they have fought alongside me during battles that I had fought in for Middle Earth." Andriel said cheerfully, gesturing Albus to the Eagles. Beleram, Ecthelion and Berethor, bowed their heads in greeting to Albus. Albus was very pleased to meet them.

The other Professors were inside Hogwarts, doing patrolling or grading papers in their offices or sleeping in the chambers. Who knows?

Andriel and Albus walked towards the Entrance doors from the Entrance Courtyard and looked at her. "Lady Andriel, I am glad that you are here, because we do need your help, even though that the war is coming here to Hogwarts soon and the Dark Lord Voldemort is leading his army and we need allies to help us during this battle coming." Albus said as he and Andriel stopped at the Entrance courtyard doors.

"I understand completely, Headmaster." Andriel said, nodding in agreement and in understanding, then she turned to look at the 3 Eagles in concern. "Headmaster, would it be alright if the 3 Great Eagles come inside for their safety? If we are seen outside of this shield around this castle, these people were wearing black robes, they would sure tell their Dark Lord of our where abouts." Andriel said as Albus was absorbed by the information that Andriel had told him. Andriel continued. "When we entered this world, we heard shallow footsteps coming toward us in a forest, so we were all well hidden in the trees from their unfriendly eyes." Andriel said.

Albus completely understood of what she had said. And meant it too.

"Andriel, that forest that you were in there earlier is called the Forbidden Forest. These people that you have mentioned are called Death Eaters. They are very evil, loyal and servants to the Dark Lord, Voldemort." Albus said to Andriel and she completely understood of what he had told her and she nodded in understanding. "It is a good thing that you have arrived here unseen and yes, you may bring your 3 Great Eagles inside for their safety." Albus said as he smiled at her and walked into the Entrance Hall. Andriel gestured and called the 3 Great Eagles to come with her inside. Albus walked into the Great Hall. Albus took out his wand and had the tables vanished to make room for her and the Eagles, but not the Head table. It stayed right where it was as always had been. Albus lead Andriel and the Great Eagles into the Great Hall. Albus looked at her and smiled. "Lady Andriel, you may call me Albus." Albus said to Andriel, cheerfully.

Andriel agreed to do so. Beleram, Ecthelion and Berethor walked onto 1 side of the Great Hall and rested themselves on the stone floor right behind Andriel.

Albus walked towards the Head table and walked back towards Andriel and handed her the package. "Andriel, this is my gift to you to wear. These are medevil robes that you will like very much. You will be teaching here at Hogwarts, teaching students about your world, learning your language and defending themselves in battle." When Albus had said this, Andriel was fascinated and smiled that she was going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to teach students to defend themselves and talking to them about her world and battles that she fought in Middle Earth.

She also did remembered that both Gandalf and Lord Elrond had told her about having her unlimited magic.

Andriel stood in front of the Great Eagles, talking with Albus, speaking about the arrangements and also getting ready for the students of witches and wizards to come for the coming school year. Andriel have had agreed to teach the students when Minerva McGonagall walked into the Great Hall to talk with Albus and when she saw Andriel and the 3 Great Eagles, Minerva was shocked and surprised at the same time, like she wanted to run out of the Great Hall, running and screaming in horror like a mad woman, but she didn't do that. Minerva stood there, looking at Albus, like he was crazy out of his mind to have an Elven Princess and 3 giant Eagles at Hogwarts. Minerva looked at Andriel, looking very curious and puzzled. "May I ask, who are you and what are you doing here and why are these giant Eagles with you?" Minerva asked, confused and still surprised by looking at her and the Eagles. Albus chuckled.

Andriel noticed a little discomfort in Minerva. She said. "I am Lady Andriel Evenstar at your service. I am the daughter of Lord Elrond of Rivendell in Middle Earth. I came through a time portal to come here, to teach and help defend ourselves before the battle comes when the need is great." Andriel said to Minerva, who listened to her intently and looking very confused at the Eagles. Andriel had noticed of her much curiosity. She chuckled. "These are my friends here, who are the 3 of the Great Eagles of the Misty Mountains, Beleram, Ecthelion, and Berethor. And Yes, they do speak. We are from another world." Andriel gestured Minerva to the Eagles, who they all looked at her and bowed their heads in greeting.

It is a very good pleasure to meet you Professor McGonagall." Beleram said in greeting.

Albus was very surprised that he did not know that The Great Eagles can speak to like anyone else does before in his whole entire life. Minerva was flabbergasted like in an amazed fascination for the way Beleram had spoke, then she looked at Andriel. "Lady Andriel, Your Eagles can speak like we do." Minerva said as she smiled in amazement. "It is a pleasure to meet you as well, Lady Andriel." Minerva was very pleased.

Minerva was very surprised, but really amazed at The Eagles' friendly gesture to her in greeting. Albus smiled and laughed silently at this and looked at Andriel and sighed. "Andriel, tomorrow morning, I will arrange to escort you and your Eagle friends to your new chambers in the morning, after breakfast. But, for right now, you will have to sleep in here in the Great Hall." Albus said as Andriel nodded in understanding and agreement. Then Albus introduced her to Minerva. "Andriel, I would like to introduce you to our Headmistress and Transfiguration's Professor here at Hogwarts School, Professor Minerva McGonagall."

"I am most honored to be here, Albus." Andriel said. Then she looked at Minerva and smiled. "It is a great pleasure to meet you, Headmistress." Andriel said as Minerva was pleased at this and smiled at her. Minerva held out her hand for Andriel to shake hands with and she gladly shook her hand firmly. Although, it has very good character when shaking someone's hand firmly and steadily.

"Please, Andriel, you may call me, Minerva. I also teach Transfiguration here and I am also the Headmistress here. Perhaps, we will talk some more in the morning or in the afternoon if you would like, Andriel, before we escort you and your Eagle friends here to your new chambers. Have a good evening, Lady Andriel." Minerva said, smiling in a friendly gestured way to her, patting her on her shoulder. Albus looked at Minerva and told her goodnight and with that, Minerva left the Great Hall, heading to her chambers and be ready for bed. It was getting late.

Albus looked at Andriel and the Eagles and said. "Lady Andriel, even though, we do not have a spare room for you to sleep for tonight, but you can sleep in here in the Great Hall until morning. I will bring a bed for you, so you can sleep on it." Albus said. Then he took out his wand, waving it and a small bed appeared in the right corner of the Great Hall, near the doors when people walk in, but no one had walked in. Albus put his wand away and smiled. "There, that should do it for tonight. Have a good evening and pleasant sleep. Goodnight, Lady Andriel." Albus said just before he left the Great Hall for bed.

"Thank you very much, Albus and goodnight as well." Andriel nodded and smiled and with that, Albus left to his office and straight to his chambers to go to bed. It was a long night. It was well after 10pm. Hogwarts School night curfew was at 8:30pm. when everyone else was in bed. Andriel went to the small bed an sat on it to know how comfortable it was. Andriel felt like she was in heaven by the feeling of the very softness of the bed that she was sitting on. Andriel looked at the Eagles. "Beleram, Ecthelion and Berethor, can you guard me while I sleep until moring light sun just in case of intruders coming?" Andriel asked.

"Of course, Lady Andriel, we will guard you for the protection just in case of intruders who will try to trifle with us. Sleep well, Lady Andriel. We will see what morning light sun will bring us." Beleram said. Ecthelion and Berethor agreed as well as they laid down, tucked their feet and their talons under their feathers and ruffled their feathers a little bit to get comfortable for resting sleep.

"I thank you, Beleram and be on guard. We might not know what will bring us in the morning light sun. Sleep well, my Eagle friends." Andriel said in a concerned voice, very alarmed and on guard as she petted the Eagles gently, so they would feel relaxed and not so tensed up. Andriel laid down on the bed with her cloak cape over her to keep herself warm up to her chin and laid on her left side towards the doors as the Eagles guarded Andriel and she felt tired, she closed her eyes and fell asleep almost immediately until morning. She really had a long day and a long night.


	4. Chapter 4 Meeting Severus Snape

Chapter 4: Andriel Meets Professor Severus Snape:

Andriel woke up 1 hour and 1/2 later from a nightmare that she had about her lover and warrior that she once had, Haldir from Lothlorien, who was killed in the battle of Helm's Deep. Andriel had fought in that battle. She got out of bed, putting her feet to the stone floor, looking at the 3 Great Eagles.

They noticed Andriel had awoke and they sensed her distress. "Beleram, Berethor and Ecthelion, I need to get some fresh night of air for a little while. I will be right back and do not worry yourselves, it is safe here at this castle as for now until battle comes." Andriel said as she smiled and petted the Eagles gently.

"We will be on guard for the intruders, Lady Andriel. Be on guard for anything suspicions." Beleram warned gently to Andriel for any intruders. Ecthelion and Berethor agreed with Beleram in understanding.

"Be careful, Lady Andriel of Imladris. Be on the look out" Ecthelion said very concerned. Of course the 3 Great Eagles do not want anything to happen to their Elven Princess.

Andriel petted the Eagles again and nodded. "I will be on the look out and I will be on guard. Thank you for your concerns, my friends." Andriel said, petting the Eagles once again, then she left the Great Hall.

Andriel walked in through the corridors of Hogwarts, with her swords, 1 on her left side in her holster and 2 short swords on her back, in case for any intruders, looking for a place for privacy. She left her bow and arrows behind for a little while, her horn of Rivendell and her small pouch of healing ingredients on the bed in the Great Hall with the Eagles.

On her way up the Grand staircase, the highest floor was the 7th floor and Andriel had found this very interesting, so she walked upstairs, just like the stairs that the Dwarves had built in the lost Dwarven Kingdom of Moria before the orcs and goblins took over Moria during the wars back in Middle Earth. Those were very dark times.

Meanwhile, Severus Snape apparated to the gates of Hogwarts, returning from a Death Eater meeting with the Dark Lord, Voldemort and ran as fast as he could to talk to Albus. There was an urgent terrible emergency information about the battle coming. He had to go and tell Albus about it immediately.

Professor Severus Snape ran into Albus' office in exhaustion and in conversation with Albus about Voldemort's plans to attack Hogwarts. Severus panted slightly and looked at Albus and calmed himself down. "Albus, The Dark Lord is planning on leading an army to attack Hogwarts within next month." Severus said exhustedly.

Severus had returned from a Death Eater meeting, telling Albus of what was going on and was going to happen. They all feared the worst.

Professor Severus Snape was a Professor in Potions and an expert in Occlumency and Legelimens. Albus looked at Severus and smiled at him and about to tell him the real reason why. Severus was really confused and wondering why Abus was smiling at him. 'Why in the world is he smiling at me at a time like this?' Severus thought in confusion.

"Severus, you will be very interested in this with no doubt at all," Albus said as Severus was puzzled and confused and walked over to a chair and sat in a chair and listened to Albus really 'really' carefully to what Albus was about to say. "I have met an Elven Princess and her 3 Great Eagles this very evening. Before you came back from your meeting with Tom. She came from a time portal and she said that she had landed into the forest, which is the Forbidden Forest. She is also a very great skilled warrior. She is from Middle Earth from a different time." Albus said. Severus was still confused. "She is from Rivendell. The home of the Elves and refuge" Albus told Severus as Severus was shocked, interested and surprised at the same time. 'I wonder who is this Elven Princess is and I would like to meet her sometime. And very soon.' Severus thought to himself, still in deep thoughts.

Albus got Severus out of his revine of thoughts, thinking about Andriel. Severus looked at Albus. "Severus, her name is Lady Andriel Evenstar, she is the daughter of Lord Elrond of Rivendell and she will be teaching here at Hogwarts to teach students of her world, speak her native language and train students and other Professors of how to defend themselves for the battle coming, Severus." Albus said as Severus found this very intriguing, but how does Albus know about Andriel's world? "She is known for her wizardry, healing wounds and poisons, knowing awareness, a seer and a great warrior during battles. Even though, we do need her, Severus." Albus said seriously.

"Albus, how do you know about this Elven Princess and her world? Although, I am very interested in meeting her." Severus said, very intrigued.

"Severus, you might not have heard of Gandalf the white from her world. He came to me 10 years ago, through a time portal, telling me about Andriel. He also gave me a book of Middle Earth." Albus said as he gave Severus the book of Middle Earth that Gandalf had given him to keep and to read with. Severus opened the book and he found this very interested and intrigued of it. It had maps, battles, cities, towns, kingdoms, foul creatures of the Dark Lord, Sauron, armor and weapons they had made before, during and after battles. Severus looked at Albus from the book, eyes wide and surprised, even flabbergasted.

"Gandalf also told me that Andriel will be here and help us to defend ourselves from Tom and his Death Eaters, but Andriel is not strong enough to return to her world. She will be stranded here for a very long time. Andriel has an older sister, Lady Arwen Evenstar, also the daughter of Lord Elrond of Rivendell. Lady Arwen is now married to the King of Gondor, King Aragorn (Estel Elessar) is at Minas Tirith. Gandalf told me of Middle Earth and the battles that the light side had fought against their evil Dark Lord, Sauron and he has been defeated by a Hobbit, Frodo Baggins who destroyed the Ring of Power into a volcano in Mordor. Gandalf told me that it is called Mount Doom." Albus said, smiling as he looked at the clock and it's getting awfully late for bed. Albus chuckled."Well, Severus, I do believe that it is getting late and you have double patrol tonight. You can sleep in, even though, tomorrow is Sunday, so there are no classes tomorrow."

"Yes, I will like that very much is to sleep in, Albus. I forgot how late that it has been." Severus said as he stood, gave him back the book and nodded. "Goodnight, Albus. Sleep well."

"And goodnight, Severus." Albus said as he nodded in understanding and Severus left Albus' office to do double patrolling the corridors of Hogwarts. As Severus walked through the corridors, thinking to himself. 'I am beginning to like that book about this Middle Earth, but I need to learn more of it's contents.' Severus thought to himself as he walked down the corridors, doing double patrolling after 8:30pm. curfew.

Meanwhile, Andriel walked back into the Great Hall and walked to the bed. "I am back, Beleram, Ecthelion and Berethor. I need to sit and rest." Andriel said as she put her swords down on the bed and kept them close to her for any intrusions. "I still can't sleep from this dream that I had when I fought in the battle of Helm's Deep with Aragorn when I lost Haldir in battle by the Uri-kai. Including my mother and my younger sister's death when they were ambushed by orcs and goblins." Andriel said as she looked at the Eagles sadly.

Beleram looked at Andriel in concern. "Lady Andriel, It would do be best if you would sing, it would keep your mind off of this dream that you had before a little while ago. That would do good for you, Lady Andriel of Imladris." Beleram said to Andriel, looking at her. (Imladris as in Rivendell.)

"Yes, indeed, Beleram, you are right. Even though, I do like to sing to keep my mind off of my dream of nightmares of the death of Haldir, my mother's and my yonger sister's death during the battles against the Orcs and Goblins near Moria. And I Thank you for a good deed. I am very appreciative of the idea that you have gave me, Beleram and I will do so." Andriel said, standing from the bed, leaving her swords and her bow and arrows and the rest on the bed and gently petted the 3 Eagles gently again, still wearing her battle garments and walked over to the Head Table and sat in a chair, sighing and started singing in Elven. In her native language

Tinuviel elvanui Elleth alfirin edhelhael O hon ring finnil fuinui A renc gelebrin thiliol (Tinuviel, the Elven-fair, (Immortal maiden Elven-wise, About him, cast her shadowy hair, And arms like silver glimmering.)

Andriel repeated the song once again.

Walking in the corridors, near the Great Hall, Severus heard someone singing in the Great Hall loud and clear in a language that he had never heard of before. Andriel was a very good singer after all before and after her mother and her younger sister had died in battle. Andriel was sure that everyone at Hogwarts had heard her singing. As Severus got closer and closer to her singing and very curious, he realized that it was a woman's voice singing.

Severus walked quietly into the Great Hall with some of the candles that lightened around the room and What Severus saw was what Albus had told him about Andriel. Severus stood in the doorway in awe, not even his eyes blinked for a moment and as he watched in amazement of how Andriel sang about her mother, Tinuviel and her younger sister, Lothiriel. As severus looked at Andriel in amazement, to him she was very beautiful in his eyes. He just could not take his eyes off of her.

The way she was dressed in her medevil Elven made dress like Her sister, Lady Arwen wears, long brown, long partially braided hair, ears of an Elven princess and hazel brown eyes.

Andriel actually knew there was someone in the doorway of the Great Hall. She turned and looked at Severus. "Mae g' ovannen. It means in Elven, Well met. My name is Andriel Evenstar." Andriel said as she put her hand on her chest and bowed her head in greeting and she smiled at him.

Severus nodded curtly and being very curious about her. He still could not break eye contact with her. She was so beautiful to him. Severus walked over to Andriel. She stood from the chair at the Head Table and walked around the table and walked over to Severus as the 3 Great Eagles looked at Severus very curiously at him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Evenstar. My name is Professor Snape, but you may call me Severus" Severus held out his hand to shake hands with. Andriel gladly shook his hand gently and firmly, smiled and curtly nodded. "Miss Evenstar, I was wondering, what language was that when you were singing? I was rather curious. What did it meant?" Severus asked curiously, looking at Andriel intently. (When giving a firm handshake, it gives a very good character in people. Including with good personality, positive attitude and good influence.)

Severus was indeed rather very curious indeed. Hmmm. He would had never shook his hands in greetings with anyone except Andriel. He was actually very interested in her. (More likely love at first sight.) Severus was also a former Death Eater to the Dark Lord Voldemort and a spy for Albus. Andriel looked at Severus and smiled warmly. "The language that have I spoke in, Severus is the Elven language. You seemed very interested in my language and my abilities and my skills, Severus. I will teach you them in the afternoon if you would like." Andriel said. Severus smiled and gladly wanted to learn about Andriel's Elven language. She started to walked to the bed, where the 3 Great Eagles were.

Severus turned around to see Andriel walked to the bed and was shocked and surprised at what he saw. He saw the 3 Great Eagles in the Great Hall. Severus had never seen such eagles so enormous to see, but he had seen eagles, but he had never seen it this enormous. His eyes widened and walked to Andriel, speechless, his mouth opened then spoke. "Miss Evenstar, are these Eagles that I am seeing?" Severus asked Andriel, dumbfounded and amazed by looking at the Eagles, then looked back at Andriel.

Andriel chuckled and smiled, nearly laughed when she saw the look on Severus' face. "Yes, Severus, these are the Great Eagles of the Misty Mountains of Middle Earth. I like you to inroduce you to Beleram, Ecthelion and Berethor." Andriel said, gesturing them to Severus. "And they do have the abilities, skill, intelligents and knowledge when it comes to fighting in battles. You may call me Andriel." Andriel said as she petted the Eagles gently, still looking at Severus.

"It is a great pleasure to meet you, Professor Snape." Beleram said as he bowed his head in greeting acquaintance to Severus. Andriel smiled, looking at Severus as he looked at the Eagles.

Severus was now shocked in amazement just like when Minerva's from the night before when Beleram spoke to him. "Y-you c-can speak. Andriel, this is actually amazing that your Eagles can speak as well as we do." Severus said as he smiled, looking at the Eagles. "It is a pleasure to meet you as well." Severus said, he then looked at the clock on the stone wall just above the Head table and looked at Andriel and smiled. "Well, Andriel, it is getting awfully late and we must be heading off to bed." Severus said as he smiled gracefully at her. "Sleep well, Andriel." Severus said. He took her hand in his and kissed it softly. And Andriel was very pleased to see this.

Severus smiled, bowed, and said his goodnight to her and left the Great Hall. Severus was now beginning to like her a lot now and wanting to get to know her better acquainted. Andriel smiled and looked at the 3 Eagles as she walked to the bed and sat down on it, then lying down. Before she closed her eyes to sleep, she spoke. "It has had seems, Beleram, that this is a very long night to be meeting new beings in this world and I do hope that in the morning will bring good things to this school of Hogwarts. Do you think so, Ecthelion and Berethor?" Andriel asked.

"Berethor and I think so, Lady Andriel, of us liking to meet new people here." Ecthelion said. Berethor agreed so. "Sleep well, Lady Andriel."

"Sleep well, my friends." Andriel said, the she closed her eyes and fell asleep, hoping her dream would change to something new.


	5. Chapter 5:Andriel Meets Other Professors

Chapter 5: Meeting other Professors Before School Year Starts:

It was exactly 7am. Andriel had awoken from her sleep, remembering where she was from the night before, getting out of bed and then, suddenly, she heard people walking towards the Great Hall for breakfast that morning where the 3 Great Eagles and Andriel were in.

Beleram, Ecthelion and Berethor were already alarmed by the people walking and talking. Andriel walked and stood quietly by the 2 big doors, listening to whom ever was speaking. Gladly, she recognized the voices of Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonnagal and Severus Snape talking on their way to the Great Hall to greet Andriel and her 3 Great Eagles.

Andriel looked at the Eagles, including Ecthelion was mostly very alarmed. "Calm yourself, Ecthelion. It is alright. There is no harm done. It is only Albus, Minerva and Severus that I can hear them coming." Andriel said as she waved her hand to signal the Eagles to calm themselves down and walked to the bed to get her swords, her bow and arrows, her healing pouch and her horn of Rivendell.

She was still wearing her dress battle garments from the night before. (Like the 1 Legelas wears during in battle and journeyed throughout Middle Earth with Aragorn and Gimli, saving and defending Middle Earth from the shadows of destruction of the Dark Lord, Sauron.)

When it came to be fighting in war battles, for Middle Earth, the Great Eagles of the Misty Mountains have the talents of using intelligence, knowledge, skill and abilities while fighting by using their wings for flying, beaks for eating and killing and talons to pick up things and other beings while flying through the air and to help the light side against the evil darkness.

Albus, Minerva and Severus walked into the Great Hall, Minerva, Severus and Albus turned to their left to look at Andriel and the Eagles and they smiled and nodded to Andriel. "Good morning, Lady Andriel." Albus said, smiling as Andriel put her hand on her chest and bowed her head in greeting. "I really hoped that you have had slept very well last night, did you not?." Albus asked with a smile, his eyebrows raised and a twinkle in his eyes. Severus looked at Andriel, smiling and nodded at Andriel in greeting and he had also noticed in concern that Andriel was still tired from the night before, but she handled it very well indeed.

"I have slept well enough through the night, even though, I could not sleep because of the nightmares that I had all about the battles that I fought in my world in Middle Earth and the death of my mother, Haldir and my younger sister." Andriel said.

Severus, Minerva and Albus looked at Andriel, just a little bit confused. Severus asked. "Lady Andriel, may I ask, Who is this Haldir that you speak of?" Severus asked very curiously, even though, he could not take his eyes off of Andriel, because she was so beautiful to him. Albus and Minerva also looked at her, wondering more about Andriel's world.

"Haldir and I had fought during the battles throughout Middle Earth where evil grew from Mordor." Andriel said. "Haldir was from Lothlorien, the land of Lady Galadriel. There are 4 or 5 Elven lands. There is," Andriel walked to the bed and took a map of Middle Earth, unfolding it and showed them the map. "The Grey Havens, Rivendell, Lorien, Mirkwood and Lothlorien." Andriel said as Severus, Albus and Minerva were very intrigued by looking at the map Andriel had, then she looked at them. "Haldir was killed during the battle of Helm's Deep by the Uri-Kai. We Elves have had avenged him in battle." Andriel said gently, a bit sadly.

"I am so sorry to hear of what happened, Lady Andriel." Severus said and smiled as he walked over to her and took a hold of her hand and squeezed it to assure her in comfort, feeling sympathy for her loss. Andriel looked at Severus and smiled and squeezed his hand in return. They are beginning to like each other even more from the night before.

Severus just still could not take his eyes off of Andriel because she was so beautiful like a Greek Goddess in his eyes. Minerva stood right beside Albus, just surprised to see Severus was being so compassionate and gentle with Andriel. Albus knew that Severus and Andriel would fall deeply in love with each other and meant to be together. Destiny.

Just then, the other Professors, such as Filius Flitwick, Remus Lupin, Rubeus Hagrid, Sybil Trelawney, who had a bit of a crush on Severus, but he will not let her near him. Poppy Pompfrey always had her 3 meals in her office in the Hospital Wing. Pomona Sprout and Rolanda Hooch, including Argus Filch with Mrs. Norris, the cat in his arms walked into the Great Hall, walking towards to the Head table for breakfast.

As the walked towards the table, they then turned around and saw the 4 of the most extraordinary things that they have had never seen before in their lives. They saw an Elven Princess and 3 of the Great Eagles in the Great Hall, talking in conversation with Severus, Minerva and Albus.

The professors and Argus Filch, who was really rather curious as they walked over to Andriel, her Great Eagles and the 3 other Professors. The Professors and Argus Filch, who was still holding Mrs. Norris in his arms were actually really amazed by the look of them. the Eagles were very curious about them.

As Severus, Minerva and Albus were speaking with Andriel, she stopped speaking for a moment and turned her head to her right and looked at the Professors and Mr. Filch who were very speechless, clueless and flabbergasted at what they saw. Albus turned his head to his left and looked at them and smiled cheerfully. "Ladies and Gentlemen, may I introduce you to Lady Andriel Evenstar of Rivendell and her 3 of the Great Eagles. She is from another world called Middle Earth. She is also from Rivendell and is also the daughter of Lord Elrond of Rivendell. She is also an Elven Princess and a great skilled warrior. She is here to help us of how to defend ourselves from the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters." Albus said, smiling at them as he gestured them to Andriel and her Great Eagles.

Andriel still stood right beside Severus on her left side, still holding his hand in hers, looking at the Professors and put her right hand on her chest and bowed her head in greeting. "Mae g' ovannen. It means in Elven, well met. It is a very great pleasure to meet you all." Andriel said. At first the Professors did not understand what 'Mae g' ovannen' meant in Elven, but Severus understood completely of what it meant from the night before when he first met her.

Just then, Pomona Sprout walked over to Andriel and the Eagles, curiously, looking at them and smiled at them a little bit. "It is a very good pleasure to meet you as well, Lady Andriel. Headmaster Dumbledore has had mention to us about you coming." Pomona said as she held her hand out for a handshake and Andriel accepted it gladly, shaking her hand firmly. "Even though, we have had never heard of your world before, but when we get more acquainted, I would like very much to learn of what you do and you can tell us about of your world and learn your native language sometime. We do all like to learn something new everyday." Pomona said, smiling as she turned her head to her right, over her shoulder to look at the other Professors. "Isn't that right, ladies and gentlemen?" Pomona still smiled cheerfully then turned her head back to look at Andriel, happily. "We would do love to learn about your world and we also heard of the war coming here. It is a very good thing that you are here, Lady Andriel to help us out and to defend ourselves of the war coming." Pomona said.

Andriel nodded in agreement and turned her head to look at the Eagles. "Beleram, would you like to introduce yourself to the Professors? Andriel asked, smiling. She expected the Professors to be really surprised. Severus smiled at this as well, still standing right beside Andriel and still holding her hand, comfortingly, stroking his finger along her hand gently. Severus was beginning to fall passionately deeply in love with Andriel very deeply and very strongly.

Beleram, Ecthelion and Berethor looked at the Professors. "My dear, Professors, I am named Beleram and it is a great pleasure to meet you all." Beleram said.

"And I am named Ecthelion." Ecthelion said.

"And I am also named Berethor and we are the Great Eagles of the Misty Mountains in Middle Earth." Berethor said

The Professors and Argus Filch, who is still holding Mrs. Norris in his arms had their eyes widened as saucers and their mouths wide open in shock and surprised of the Great Eagles speaking to them like human beings do. Albus, Minerva, Andriel and Severus stood, smiling cheerfully at this, also the Eagles looked at them and chuckled by watching the looks on the professors' faces. Albus had now tried to hold down his smile and looked at them and cleared his throat to get their attention. "Lady Andriel and her Eagles will fight alongside us during the final battle against The Dark Lord and she is now our newest allie to help us and help Poppy heal wounds on others who would fight during battle." Albus said. Everyone else nodded in agreement.


	6. Chapter 6 Getting Fresh Air

Chapter 6: Getting Fresh Air:

Still in the Great Hall, Severus, Andriel, Albus and Minerva, Argus Filch, Mrs. Norris and the other Professors had watched as Hagrid looked at the Great Eagles in interest and walked at a slow pace towards the 3 Eagles, he was just so amazed at just by looking at them, 3 enormous Great Eagles.

The other Professors were just a little bit afraid of going near them because they did not know how the Eagles were to react to them as if to touch them or to startle them. Beleram looked at Hagrid intently closely and he knew that he would not hurt him, Ecthelion and Berethor.

The Professors the and other staff watched very closely to make sure. Hagrid was the closest to Beleram, so, as Hagred got closer, he reached his hand out slowly, so he would not startle them as Beleram lowered his head, so that Hagrid petted him gently on his feathered head.

Beleram liked people who were friendly and respected them. Everyone was so surprised of what they had just saw. Severus, Andriel. Albus and Minerva smiled at this to themselves by watching closely. They knew. Argus Filch just stood there, still very speechless looking on as his cat, Mrs. Norris, still in his arms, her eyes widened, hair spiked up, tail fluffed and very tense muscle like solid rock by just looking at the 3 Great Eagles and hissed quietly, just wanted to get out of his arms and run out the Great Hall like a mad cat, but she didn't. Just stayed in his arms, still very tense.

After Hagrid petted the Eagles, he looked at Andriel happily. "My, well, Lady Andriel, these are very friendly Eagles you got there indeed. I would sure wish to teach the students of these Eagles if that's all right with you. I teach Magical Creatures here at Hogwarts school. My name is Hagrid by the way. Rubeus Hagrid, but you can call me Hagrid. We heard so much about you before you came here to teach us and to help us defend ourselves from Voldemort." Hagrid said happily.

Hagrid was a half giant and he lived in a small cottage just outside on Hogwarts school grounds. He had a half brother and a giant named Gwarp and hopefully he would help out for the battle to come to fight alongside them for the light side.

"It is a very great pleasure to meet you, Hagrid." Andriel smiled, holding out her hand, firmly shaking Hagrid's hand in acquaintance. She was getting used to the hand shakes pretty very well. Andriel added. "Yes, of course, Hagrid, it would be all right for you to teach the students about my Eagle friends, but my only concern is, Hagrid, is that there is the dangers that are out there that will be coming here and will try to trifle with us before the battle comes. I am sure you would completely understand clearly." Andriel said kindly to Hagrid.

"I sure do understand completely, Lady Andriel and I thank you very much indeed." Hagrid said, smiling as he bowed his head in agreement and understanding.

Severus smiled, only lovingly by looking at Andriel, still held her hand in his, then looked at Albus and Minerva. "Headmaster, Headmistress, I do believe we need to go to the Head table to have breakfast. It is almost 7:30am this morning." Severus said, looking at the clock, reminding Andriel and the others it was time for breakfast.

Andriel walked to the bed and put her swords and bow and arrows down on the bed and she started walking towards the Head table with the others. Argus Filch and Mrs. Norris left the Great Hall to go do his duties along the corridors and throughout Hogwarts school.

The Professors, Andriel, Severus and Minerva walked over to the Head table when Albus stopped Andriel for a moment. "Lady Andriel, I woke up earlier this morning and I had some of the house elves looked around the corridors for a room for you to stay in and for your Eagles here at Hogwarts, they came back and informed me that they can not find a room for you and your Eagle friends, so you can stay in here as long as you like, you can even use the Great Hall as your own classroom and to teach the whole school if you would like as long as you are here." Albus said smiled kindly.

Andriel's eyebrows raised happily and smiled. "That is very generous of you. And I must say that is a very brilliant idea indeed, Albus. I would like that very much of it to teaching the the whole school here to learn of my world, my language and defending themselves before battle." Andriel said happily, then looked at the Eagles. Then looked back at Albus. Severus looked at Andriel so lovingly as Albus and Andriel spoke. "Albus, after breakfast, I will like to bring my Eagle friends outside, so they can stretch their wings for exercise and some fresh air."

Albus smiled. "Wonderful! that will be fine, Lady Andriel." Albus said, clapped his hands cheerfully and excitedly. "Now come. Join us for breakfast on this lovely morning." Albus said as he gestured Andriel to the Head table.

"Of course. I would be more than glad to do so." Andriel nodded curtly and smiled as Albus and Andriel walked towards the Head table. Andriel looked over her shoulder to look at the Eagles. "Beleram, wait for me until I finish eating." Andriel said, smiling and continued to walk towards the table.

Beleram bowed his head in agreement. "We will wait for you, Lady Andriel of Imladris." Beleram said. Severus looked up at Andriel and smiled. He actually saved a seat for her to his right side for her to sit down. Andriel walked around the table and sat down right beside Severus. He put his right hand under the table and held her hand in his tenderly and comfortingly.

Their fingers entwined together and Severus ran his thumb over her hand gently and lovingly. Andriel knew that Severus Snape was beginning to fall in love with her deeply right there and then. Andriel had sensed this very well and pleased ever since she did first met him the night before.

Dobby the house elf's apparation, like a thunder popped into the Great Hall and walked over to Andriel in a slow pace and he stood right in front of the Head table where Andriel was. Dobby was just very curious about her and then asked. "Dobby asks the new mistress what she would like for breakfast this morning." Dobby said.

Andriel leaned slightly on the table while she sat in a chair, still sitting right beside Severus. Andriel looked at Dobby, smiling and chuckled. "Well, hello there. I would like a small salad with no tomatoes with it please. I am named Lady Andriel Evenstar and it is a great pleasure to meet you, Dobby."

Dobby perked his ears up very happily and smiled and jumped up and down in excitement like a little kid. "New mistress is very happily pleased to meet Dobby. Dobby will bring new mistress, Lady Andriel her salad and I will be right back." Dobby said with a head bow and gone with a pop of apparation to the kitchens.

After they ate their breakfast and speaking in conversations, laughing and joking with the others, Andriel stood from the chair and walked around the Head table, towards the 3 Great Eagles. Severus, Albus and Minerva stood as well and followed her along.

The Professors left the Great Hall to do their other duties. When Andriel spoke in Elven language, the Eagles understood very clearly completely. The Great Eagles can also speak in Elven as well.

Andriel walked over to the bed to get her weapons and her healing pouch, then looked at the Eagles and looked at Beleram. "Tolo ar nin. (Come with me.) You will need to stretch your wings and breathe some fresh air. Let us go outside." Andriel said as the Eagles followed her outside to the Entrance Courtyard.

Severus, Albus and Minerva looked at Andriel, eyebrows raised and very pleased of her Elven language and how very well she spoke it. Then Severus said. "Lady Andriel, what does that mean in your language?" Severus asked as they walked outside in the morning light sun with Andriel and her Eagles. Andriel still had her swords and her bow and arrows and also her small pouch of healing ingredients with her for emergency.

Andriel smiled. "Tolo ar nin in Elven language means 'come with me." Andriel said gladly and proudly.

Albus cleared his throat and smiled. "Lady Andriel, perhaps Severus would like to come with you for a ride on your Eagles."

Severus glared at Albus, then his eyes softened. He removed his outer robe and gave it to Albus to hold on to until he got back. Albus nodded to Severus, then Severus looked at Andriel. "I will be delighted to go with Lady Andriel. I need to get some Wolfsbane ingredients for the potion for Remus Lupin. If that is all right with you, Andriel." Severus said with a smile on his face pleasantly.

Severus Snape sometimes could be a snarky man of his Dungeons at Hogwarts with others when he got aggrivated or even get pissed off, but he was never ever that snarky of a man with Andriel, because he was falling in love with her deeply.

"That will be all right with me, Severus, but you must be very careful. My Eagles can fly very fast. So, hold on to me and be on guard though." Andriel said kindly.

Andriel walked over to Beleram and jumped onto Beleram's back as Severus walked towards them. She helped Severus get up on on the Eagle and he wrapped his arms around her tightly, but gently just before their flight. They can fit 2 people on the back of the Great Eagle actually. Depends of the room it took. "We will be back before dinner, Albus and Minerva. We will let you know if anything is going to happen." Andriel said. Albus and Minerva nodded in agreement. Then the Eagles took off with them in flight. As Severus, Andriel and the Eagles were flying through the air, over the Black Lake and going towards the Forbidden Forest, Severus held onto Andriel tightly, so he would not fall off. His head rested on her shoulder, trying to relax. He was a bit tense at first, but he was flaberghasted, amazed, astounded, and speechless even, but it felt so comfortable, sitting on the back of an Eagle. Andriel sensed Severus was a little tensed. "Andriel, I have never in my life flew on an Eagle before, except for apparations." Severus chuckled, turning his head to look at Andriel, smelling some mint on her along her neck and started to relax more now.

Andriel laughed a little bit. Severus' face was so close to hers after she turned her head to look at him like mere inches close to his face. Severus wanted to kiss her lips right there and then. "I can tell that this is your first time, riding on an Eagle before." Andriel whispered to Severus.

"I never did. I actually like it already." Severus smiled as he held her in his arms.

"Lady Andriel and Professor Snape, we are landing right now. We will be on guard and we will stay close to you both." Beleram said as they landed right beside the Forbidden Forest as Ecthelion and Berethor landed as well.


	7. Chapter 7: Encounters Unwelcome Visitors

Chapter 7: An Unexpected encounter Of An unwelcome Visitor:

After they all landed on the ground right in front of the Forbidden Forest, Severus really enjoyed the Eagles' ride in the sky. He got off of Beleram first and then helped Andriel and held her down by the waist to help her down from Beleram.

As Severus, Andriel, Beleram, Ecthelion and Berethor stayed close to 1 another, walking into the Forbidden Forest, Severus was walking right beside Andriel, keeping a real close eye out for any intruders in sight as he was holding her hand and he looked at her and smiled. "I need to get a flower for some ingredients for the Wolfsbane potion and I would like you to accompany me to help me get them, Lady Andriel." Severus said as he smiling lovingly.

Andriel looked up at Severus and smiled. "I am most delighted to come and help you to get your ingredients for your potion." Andriel smiled at Severus cheerfully. As they walked more further into the Forbidden Forest, Beleram, Ecthelion and Berethor heard limping footsteps shuffling on the ground, just about 50 yards away from them. The 3 Great Eagles have a very sharp hearing and also radar to keep a very good look out.

They were very on guard for any not very welcoming intruders. Inside the Forbidden Forest! They were all very alarmed. Andriel and Severus heard it too as well and she looked at Severus worriedly and very concerned. Andriel quickly took out her bow and arrows to be ready for the kill. Andriel knew very well that something or someone was not very pleasant at all within the forest. And she can sense that.

Severus was like just a few feet away from her, looking at Andriel, shockingly and then he ran over to get right behind Andriel just like a jack rabbit and he held her into his arms tightly, but gently against him into his arms tightly as he could, so she could breathe better.

Severus leaned down to her ear. "Close your eyes and hold on tight to me, Andriel. We are going to apparate to the top of the trees to be unnoticed and to be safe." Severus whispered into her ear soothingly and lovingly.

Severus then suddenly without realizing this, Severus kissed her head softly and tenderly that Andriel had felt. She smiled and silently sighed contentedly at the feeling of Severus kissed her head. Andriel had never been kissed like that in a very long time ever since before and after her fight in battles.

Then they apparated to the top of the trees to get out of sight from the Goblins unoticed. Beleram, Ecthelion and Berethor also quickly took cover into the trees tops as well. The 3 Great Eagles, Severus and Andriel stayed in the trees, finally, what they saw that was walking into the Forbidden Forest.

A gruesome shocking sight indeed. They were the Goblins from Andriel's world, from Middle Earth! There had to be at least 50 to 100 Goblins there. Severus had put the 'Notice Me Not' charm on Andriel and Severus to keep out of sight, who was still holding onto Andriel tightly.

Andriel was shocked, but she was not afraid and her eyes widened as saucers that she did not know that The Dark Lord, Voldemort had already summon them from her world. Probably maybe just before the defeat of the Dark Lord, Sauron in Mordor and the battle of the Black Gate. As when the Goblins walked in the Forbidden Forest, Severus and Andriel had recognized a man as a Death Eater in black robes, who had the Goblins following him.

Severus was also very shocked and so horrified like he couldn't move a muscle and his eyes also widened as saucers that he had never seen these kind of creatures before in his whole entire life. Now it made a lot of sense to Severus when he read the book about Middle Earth that Albus had showed him that Gandalf had given Albus to learn of Andriel's world.

Severus then calmed himself down. When Severus and Andriel looked on at the Goblins and the Death Eater man in black, Severus had recognized just the little bit of long blonde hair out of his hood. So that means that Severus can recognized the man in blonde hair was exactly Lucius Malfoy, who was leading them to go see the Dark Lord, Voldemort.

Even though, Lucius Malfoy was a spy for Dumbldore and for the Order of the Phoenix. Not the spy for The Dark Lord, Voldemort. While Lucius was walking and leading the foul creatures to Voldemort, Lucius was so frightened and he was hoping that the Goblins don't attack or kill him. Even though, Lucius tried very hard to master his fear of not to be afraid of them. And he was not afraid as of right now.

While up in the tree tops, in the branches and leaves hiding to blend in, Andriel turned around to look at Severus, who was still holding her into his arms and she smirked. Severus looked at her and knew what she was thinking and he smiled and accepted it in agreement. "Would you like to join the battle, Severus? My Eagle friends will know what to do then." Andriel said whispering as Severus knew what she had meant and he smiled. She put away her bow and arrows for now.

To be prepared for a very good fighting, Andriel had her swords ready and she also found a very strong rope looking vine hanging from the tree branches and she held onto it, so that she could swing down there to the ground and kill the Goblins off with her swords in combat.

Andriel had noticed that Severus and herself were still under the 'Notice me not' charm on them. Severus looked at her and smiled when he took out his wand and released themselves from the charm with his wand. Severus looked at Andriel, knowing of what she will do. "Andriel, I would be very delighted to fight alongside you to fight these foul creatures off." Severus whispered as he also held onto the strong vine. His hand was just above her hand, lightly touching.

While on the forest ground leading the Goblins, Lucius smiled to himself and knew exactly what was just about going to happened in like just about a moment or 2. We shall see.

Severus and Andriel were just waiting for that moment to come and it really did came. Beleram, Ecthelion and Berethor loudly squawked and as Lucius saw this, he was completely shocked as he saw Beleram, who was the first to fly down from the tree tops to use his talons to kill half of the Goblins. Lucius' eyes were wide as saucers and he ran out of the way as Beleram and the 2 other Eagles flew by. Lucius had never seen the Great Eagles like that enormous before in his whole entire life.

Then, both Severus and Andriel held onto the vine and swung down from the trees to the ground to fight. Andriel held onto Severus in her arms while they flew right down there to the ground. When they landed, Andriel ran a little bit and took out her short swords from her sword holsters on her back and she had fought very galiantly and very well skilled. When Severus looked at Andriel fighting the Goblins, he was very amazed of the way she was a very good skillful warrior. This was why he needed her and deeply loves her more. He will admit it to her soon enough.

Severus took out his wand and he was fighting off the Goblins alongside with Andriel as Beleram, Berethor and Ecthelion flew right back up into the trees to let Andriel to do the rest. Severus saw the way of how Andriel have fought with her expertise of her fighting skills. Severus was very amazed and in awe of the way she was fighting off the Goblins with her abilities in battle. This was why that Albus, now Severus and the others at Hogwarts needed her to fight alongside them to fight against Voldemort.

Lucius was hidden in the trees as he saw Severus and Andriel fight actually very well. Lucius knew that Voldemort was looking for her, because of the Prophecy. Even though, he does need their help to kill Voldemort. He saw that how she was killing the Goblins very well skilled and the abilities of a warrior that she was. Lucius was very amazed. Severus killed like 10 of them and Andriel killed most of them until the last and each 1 of them. The 1 Goblin that had tried running away from her, but Andriel was much faster.

She ran up to it as fast as she could and she used her short sword and she had beheaded the Goblin's head clean right off with her short sword with her right hand.

When the fighting was over, every single Goblin was killed and Andriel put her short swords back into her sword holsters on her back very expertly like. Severus was 3 feet from her and he walked over to Andriel to make sure that she was all right. Andriel looked at Severus and she smiled and nodded in response with some tears in her eyes. Severus then wrapped his arms around Andriel. And she wrapped her arms around Severus tenderly. Andriel rested her head on Severus' chest, relaxing herself when she heard his heart beating and a normal rate.

He rested his forehead against hers and he was so happy and he sighed in relief that she was all right. Andriel looked up at Severus with tears of joy after when they killed the Goblins off. "And now, that my mother, my younger sister and my close friend, Haldir are now avenged." Andriel whispered. Just then, Beleram, Berethor and Ecthelion safely landed on the ground and walked over to where Severus and Andriel stood.

Severus looked down at her and he smiled warmly. He reached up with his hand and caressed her face and they were about to kiss lips when they heard some ruffling in the bushes over by the trees. Severus dropped his hand to his side as Andriel turned around and walked about a foot and she took out her Elven long sword from the sword holster on her left side. Severus took out his wand at the ready and he was very alarmed.

Andeiel was very cautious as she looked at the bushes. Even though, there was movement and a man with blond hair was in there. "Get out of those bushes very slowly like and please do show yourself who ever you are." Andriel said firmly. Her eyes were focused on the bushes that Lucius was in, never breaking eye contact.

Lucius slowly stood with his hands in the air for surrender with his eyes slightly wide as he saw Beleram, Ecthelion and Berethor. His eyes were now focused on Andriel. Severus sighed in relief and he lowered his wand as he saw Lucius. "Lucius Malfoy? What the bloody hell are you doing all the way out here with these foul creatures?" Severus asked not unkindly. Andriel lowered her Elven sword and sighed in relief, but she was still keeping an eye on him very closely. The 3 Great Eagles were behind Severus and Andriel, watching Lucius also very closely.

Lucius looked from Andriel and the 3 Eagles to Severus. "Severus, Voldemort had sent me to get these not so pleasant creatures and bring them to him for his allies for the battle to come. He will attack within 2 weeks. Even though, he will not wait until the end of this month. We have to tell Albus of this situation immediately." Lucius said.

After Severus and Lucius talked, he turned to look at Andriel, who she was close behind Severus. Lucius looked at her and introduced. "You must be Lady Andriel. I am named Lucius Malfoy at your service. Albus had told me about you coming and heard a great deal about you. Also, I am a spy for Albus and for the Order of the Phoenix and I will fight along side you against Voldemort." Lucius said as he held out his hand to shake her hand with.

The 3 Great Eagles relaxed completely. Andriel and Severus both smiled as she shook Lucius' hand in aquaintence. It is a great pleasure to meet you, Lucius. I am very grateful for to be on our side to fight this tainted evil." Andriel said.

Ecthelion and Berethor and Beleram cocked their heads curiously at Lucius. "Before we can go back to the castle, Mr. Malfoy, is that Professor Snape can get some ingredients for his potions." After Beleram had said this, Lucius looked at the Great Eagle in shock and also astounded of this.

"D-did you just say s-something, w-who ever you are? You speak like we do?"" Lucius studderly asked in shock and astonished as he looked at Beleram. Both Severus and Andriel bowed their heads and smiled.

Beleram looked at Lucius and chuckled. "Of course I have said something and yes, we do speak like you do, Mr. Malfoy. Beleram said and continued. "I am named Beleram. I am Lord Gwihir's first right hand. And my other friends next to me are named Ecthelion and Berethor and we are the Great Eagles of the Misty Mountains and it is a great pleasure to meet you." Beleram said in greeting.

Lucius was rather very curious about the Eagles. "If you don't mind me asking, Beleram. Who is Lord Gwihir and what are the Misty Mountains?" Lucius said.

Beleram looked from Lucius to Andriel. She said. "Lucius, Lord Gwihir is the lord of all of the Great Eagles and the Misty Mountains is located in Middle Earth from where I have come from. I am from Imladris, in which is also called Rivendell." Andriel smiled at Lucius.

"Oh, very interesting indeed." Lucius said with his eyebrows raised.

Severus walked with just a few feet from Andriel to find the ingredients and found the plant for the Wolfsbane Potion and walked back over to where Andriel, the Eagles and Lucius were standing. And after the had finished conserving with each other of getting ready to do the battle plans. "I am all set of getting the ingredients for the potion and let us go back to Hogwarts." Severus said as they started to walk out of the Forbidden Forest.

When Andriel and Severus got onto Beleram, Lucius was a bit nervous of getting on a Great Eagle. Both Andriel and Severus looked at him. "Lucius, the Eagles will not hurt you what so ever." As Severus had said this, Lucius quickly and nervously jumped onto Ecthelion's back and held onto his feathers to be prepared for their flight into the blue sky.


End file.
